Rufus Choate (1799 - 1859)
Biography Hon. Rufus Choate, LL.D. was born on 1 Oct 1799 in Essex, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 13 Jul 1859 in Nova Scotia, Canada. He is buried at Mount Auburn Cemetery, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married Helen Olcott (1803 - 1864). Facts and Occupation At age six years old he was said to have been able to report large parts of the Bible and Pilgrim's Progress from memory. In 1819 he was elected to Phi Beta kappa and and graduated valedictorian of his class at at Dartmouth College in Hanover, Grafton County, New Hampshire, USA. From 1819 to 1820 he was a tutor there. He studied for a small time in Washington, DC, USA in the office of William Wirt who was then Attorney Genral of the United States. In 1823 he was admitted to the Massachusetts Bar and he prated later became known as South Danvers, and is now known was Peabody, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1828 he moved to Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1830 he was elected to Congress as a Whig from Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA after defeating a Jakson candidate for his reelection and my ancestor Hon. Benjamin Crowninshield (1772 - 1851), 5th Secretary of the United States Navy. In 1841 he succeeded his fellow Dartmouth Classmate Daniel Webster in the United States Senate. From 4 Mar 1831 to 30 Jun 1843 he was a Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts 2nd district. From 23 Feb 1841 to 4 Mar 1845 he was a United Sates Senator form Massachusetts. From 1853 to 1854 he was the 10th Massachusetts Attorney General. In 1845 he graduated from Harvard Law School. He practiced law. He was a Freemason inducted in the Jordan Lodge in Danvers, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA and eventually became the chair and Senior Warden. His Lineage Goodman van Choate ( - ) Robert Choate (1589 - 1638) m. Sarah Todd ( - ) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) m. Ann Unknown Capt. Thomas Choate (1671 - 1727) m. Mary Varney (1699 - 1733) Elder Francis Choate (1707 - 1777) m. Hannah Perkins (1708 - 1778) Abraham Choate m. Sarah Potter Rufus Lothrop Choate m. Elizabeth "Betsy" Maynard Hon. Rufus Choate (1799 - 1859) My Lineage Goodman van Choate ( - ) Robert Choate ( - 1638) m. Sarah ( - ) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Capt. Thomas Choate (1671 - 1745) m. Mary Varney (1669 - 1733) Francis "Esquire" Choate (1701 - 1777) m. Hannah Perkins (1708 - 1778) Capt. William Choate (1730 - 1785) m. Mary Low (1732 - 1815) George Choate (1762 - 1826) m. Susanna Choate (1762 - 1880) Dr. George Choate, Jr. (1796 - 1880) m. Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1895 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Ancestors * http://www.geni.com/family-tree/index/6000000008619309370 References Books Google Books Birth * National Freemason, Vol. 8, P. 177 - 1796 * Freemon's Monthly Magazine, Vol. 18, P. 310 - 311 Marriage * National Freemason, Vol. 8, P. 177 - 1796 Children * National Freemason, Vol. 8, P. 177 - 1796 Occupation * National Freemason, Vol. 8, P. 177 - 1796 * Freemon's Monthly Magazine, Vol. 18, P. 310 - 311 Death * National Freemason, Vol. 8, P. 177 - 1796 * Freemon's Monthly Magazine, Vol. 18, P. 310 - 311 Funeral * Freemon's Monthly Magazine, Vol. 18, P. 310 - 311 Internet Birth * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rufus_Choate * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6653467 * http://www.geni.com/people/Rufus-Choate-U-S-Senator/6000000008619309370 Marriage * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rufus_Choate * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6653467 * http://www.geni.com/people/Rufus-Choate-U-S-Senator/6000000008619309370 Occupation * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rufus_Choate * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6653467 * http://www.geni.com/people/Rufus-Choate-U-S-Senator/6000000008619309370 Death * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rufus_Choate * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=6653467 * http://www.geni.com/people/Rufus-Choate-U-S-Senator/6000000008619309370 Parents * http://www.geni.com/people/Rufus-Choate-U-S-Senator/6000000008619309370